There has been provided a laser printer employing a toner replenishment method, in which a toner cartridge for housing a toner is attached detachably from an inside of an apparatus body. The toner housed in the toner cartridge is supplied to the inside of a case for holding a developing roller or a photoconductive drum. When forming an image, the toner of the inside of the case is supplied to a surface of the photoconductive drum with the toner electrified positively or negatively by the developing roller. An electrostatic latent image formed on the surface of the photoconductive drum is developed by the toner and a toner image is carried on the surface of the photoconductive drum. The toner image is transferred to a sheet, and the image is formed on the sheet. In such a toner replenishment method, when the toner in the toner cartridge runs out, the toner cartridge is replaced with a new toner cartridge.
JP-A-11-282240 discloses a laser printer using suspension polymerization toner (for example, see JP-A-11-282240).